


My Dearly Beloved

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Bruce and Damian Fluff that I use to cope [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Arab Damian Wayne, Familial Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kingdom Hearts References, Other, Platonic Relationships, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Damian calls Bruce baba and Bruce calls Damian habibi.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Bruce and Damian Fluff that I use to cope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	My Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple story of Damian and Bruce bodning over music and Kingdom Hearts references.

It's not an accident. Damian wanted this to be coldly calculated. So he planned when and how to do it.

It had to be in a calm time. Sunday. It had to be when they were both alone. At their weekly violin session. Perfect. Now it was time for him to practice it: "Thank you, baba" He said in front of the mirror. He took a minute to look at himself. He almost looked like a normal fifteen year old. His hair was long and his roots were dyed green and a small piercing above his left eyebrow. If his family didn't know any better they would say he was completely ordinary.

But that was the problem. He wasn't ordinary. Otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. If Damian was another boy, this wouldn't need practice.

Although he didn't showed it, sometimes there was a small tinge of...shame?anguish? in the back of his head that reminded him of how...extraordinary he was, as Stephanie nicely put it in order to not hurt his feelings. He wasn't like other kids, and that wasn't something that needed fixing per se, aside from his lack of tact in certain situations, but he couldn't help 

but sometimes feel nostalgic for the childhood he never had.

But he was Damian, he was going to put his insecurities in the back of his head and do his best. Because that's what Robin did.

So with that in mind he grabbed his violin and went downstairs to where his father was waiting for him.

Alright. Maybe his insecurities didn't immediately disappear and it would be futile to try to hide that from the World's Greatest Detective. Especially when he was performing an entire concert in front of him. Many times Damian's finger slipped and dragged a note, although not noticeable for the musically ignorant. It was for his father. Damian noticed him raising his eyebrows more than once. But not enough for him to interrupt his son. So when he was supposedly over. Bruce stood up and said "Nice job" and went over to leave.

"Wait"

Damian said still holding the arch over the violin.

"I-I have one more song, I would like to interpret and I would like to sing as well"

Bruce seemed genuinely surprised. "Singing huh?" he sat down again where he was.

Damian nodded and proceeded to clear his throat.

"I will interpret "Dearly Beloved" from the videogame Kingdom Hearts"

Bruce seemed even more surprised.

"Alright then?"

Damian started to play the notes and in a minute he started to sing again:

"One day you will realize

The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you

But will you ever let it shine from within

And cast all of your fears aside?

You'll see the light, but until that day comes"

"My Dearly Beloved

Be strong, I shall be there

Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high

The shadows of this world

Will try to steal you away into their arms

But you belong in mine"

We are one within a dream

So hold me close and count the stars with me

All our scattered memories

I will find the pieces, one by one

Ocean waves drift over me

I’ll keep you in my memory

This dream that lives within your eyes

I wish to see it come to life

A thousand blades unto the sky

Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

Let the tide rush over you

And one day I know we shall meet again

My Dearly Beloved

Damian finished playing and singing the song and looked at his Baba. He seemed completely flabbergasted. Like he was showing actual emotion.

That scared the ever loving shit out of Damian.

"That was wonderful, Damian" He said honestly and proudly.

Damian flushed and looked down "...Thank you...baba"

There. It was now on the table.

Bruce seemed to have tears in his eyes "You're welcome...Habibi"


End file.
